


it's not.

by ololololi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sad, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, free skz, sorf of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ololololi/pseuds/ololololi
Summary: peace, is all he's asking for.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	it's not.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,  
> this is a 5 minute work. i feel really sad and mad (at jype) and i didn't know how else to let my feelings out, so i tried to write it down.  
> this isn't anything special.  
> i miss him dearly.  
> and excuse any mistakes, it's late here and I'm not native English speaker.  
> please, leave kudos and comments if you feel like it. this is a safe space.

was it tears? or was it sweat?  
was it both?

did his heart hurt from the nonstop dancing? or did it hurt because he couldn't catch a break?

a break? a pause? a breather?  
what is all that? it sounds so strange. so unknown.

the sound of door opening and closing didn't stop him. didn't stop the pain he felt. 

the sound of shoes on the wooden floor didn't stop him. didn't stop the sobs leaving his body. 

"don't," he breathed out, moving far away from the hand ready to grab his shoulder. "don't touch me." it hurt. everything hurt.

eye contact wasn't an option. not now. not soon. he needed to leave. right know. it hurt.

they don't deserve this.

"hyunjin." honey-like and soft. said with so much care. afraid of breaking the pieces of the damaged soul. 

"don't." he repeated, soul heavier than before. voice barely heard.

"hyunjin." said with a warning. still careful, still warm but this time it made his insides flip. he felt nauseous. he felt sick. 

it was quiet.  
blop. blop. blop. echoed back the wooden floor.  
was it tears? or was it sweat?  
was it both?

"hyunjin." and there was the touch. the earth crumbled, his body burned. his mind swirled. 

and there was the embrace. hands came from behind, placing themselves on the front.  
one on his bursting heart. one on his waist.  
secure.

they don't deserve this.

it was quiet.  
but his heart decided to speak. his brain had no power over here. not while it was held hostage between two wide arms.  
it was loud, the heart.  
it spoke, it yelled, it cried, it sobbed.

it hurt so much. 

it hurt so much because they don't deserve this.

"i'm sorry."  
"i'm sorry."  
"i'm sorry." 

and the response.

"it's going to be okay."  
"we're all here for you"  
"it's not your fault."

the mind was tired. it kept on thinking and thinking all these days. it never stopped.  
oh, how he wishes it did. 

it's not your fault

the heart was tired. it kept on hurting and hurting all these days. it never stopped.  
oh, how he wishes it did.

let him out. let them all out. 

peace, is all he's asking for.

peace, is all they deserve.

they don't deserve this.

"hyunjin. it's not your fault." 

and it wasn't.

this too shall pass.


End file.
